Making Sense Of: Slumber Party
by collinbollin
Summary: Paul and Logan have a sleep over, but is that really a good idea?


[A.N. This is my first fanfiction. please don't flame me Hugs and kisses to my bff Hammy for proof reading my first draft you da best gurl!]

25, October, 2016.  
"Honey It's just for the show, I'll be back before you know it" Paul said to his life partner, kissing him and boarding the plane Dublin Bound. The flight was long from Thailand to Ireland and Paul slept through the whole thing

"Aaaaand... done!" Lorcan said, smiling at his redesigned room, fitted with all the spooky Halloween decor everything from candles framing a pentagram to tissue ghosts hanging from the ceiling. He had to get the mood perfect for this, a very special episode, The Halloween episode. Fans from all over sent them "creepypastas" of all sorts, good and genuinely creepy, There were so many Lorcan figured that he would have to split it up into two double long episodes. He smiled as he thought of all the tricks he had planned for the night as well since they would be live-streaming deep into the night.

27, October, 2016  
Lorcan and Paul met in the Airport lobby a friendly hug and a couple "How are you"s passed around as they made their way to the vehicle.

Paul got unpacked when they arrived back home admiring the work put into making the room as thematic as possible, at the very least least 37.99 euros were spent on the decorations. Two sleeping bags were laid out on the floor in front of a wide screen TV they would use to read the stories.

"Get comfortable, tonight we're going to record an episode to prepare the audience for the special coming up" Lorcan said bringing in one of the luggage bags.

"I'm sleeping here?" Paul asked in disbelief

"I mean, or you can sleep on the couch, your choice" Lorcan replied followed by a silence as Paul analyzed the surroundings and mentally decided to sleep in the living room, but forgot to mention it.

Later on the two recorded an episode reading Half life: Full life consequences, although they didn't exactly follow what was happening in the story they thought the disjointed antics of John Freeman was entertaining enough. to finish the recording they told the listeners to be aware of their next episode set to release on November 1st, They can tune into the live stream however on Halloween night.

"Don't miss it, this might be the biggest event we ever did!" Paul's Low, Deep, Butterscotch voice vibrated through the microphone. With that, the recording stopped, it was already late so they only chatted a short while before calling it a night, Paul went to the sleeping bag set out for him and Lorcan went to his room, Paul stayed up all night trying to knock his sleep schedule back due to the Jet lag but was deeply uncomfortable, He didn't like the place with all it's candles and foggy mirrors.

The next day they edited, and published the episode before going out for some drinks.

29, October, 2016  
"How about this, mate?" Lorcan asked bringing over a bag of sweets, the two were at tesco today buying candy for trick-or-treaters who would be patrolling the neighborhood soon. Paul absentmindedly went through his phone hardly noticing him, giving him a slight nod and a hum of approval for the Sweets. Paul was going through their selection of stories to read during the stream and adding more at the request of fans when he found one particular text which caught his eye.

"The Hollow Man" Paul mumbled to himself reading it. This wasn't story like the others, this was instructions for a 'game' that this anonymous fan wanted them to play, All it required was a house, a candle, and a pentagram, all of which they had already. It was a stupid idea though, Paul wasn't a paranoid man but he didn't want to risk this however instead he told himself it would be a waste of time and not entertaining. Paul saved the link anyways.

"Gotta have Reese's" Lorcan said dropping a couple bags of individual Peanut butter cups, waking Paul from his reading trance.

"Don't you think this is more than enough? how many kids around here even do trick or treating?" Paul said

"Who says they're for them?" Lorcan said smirking shooting Paul a wink and heading off for more sugary food.

30, October, 2016  
This was the fifth time Paul had read through 'The Hollow Man' it was becoming a bit of a problem. Paul imagined playing the 'game' which was a demented version of tag where 'the hollow man' would enter the house and touch the one who recited the spell and swap souls, leaving the enchanter with no body, requiring him to tag someone else to repeat the process. The game ends at dawn where, if things go well, the hollow man would be bodiless and banished from the house.

Lorcan walked into the recording room which Paul had decided to sleep in last night saying "Paul, mate, what's going on you haven't said a word to me all day? are you feeling OK?"

Paul looked up at him blankly "What do you mean? you were asleep."

"We have lunch ready man, you didn't come when i called for breakky"

Paul blinked, his eyebrows furrowing "s-sorry..." he said putting his phone away with reluctant effort and left to go eat. "Wanna go over the stories tonight?..."

To Be Continued


End file.
